Confession Song
by dyoreo12
Summary: Mark Lee yang sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan seorang adik kelas bernama Lee Haechan namun tidak pernah berhasil untuk memilikinya. Bisakah sebuah lagu cinta yang Mark buat khusus untuk Haechan dapat meluluhkan hati adik kelasnya yang telah mencuri seluruh hatinya dengan suara serta permainan indah piano nya itu? [MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN/MARK/HAECHAN/NCT/YAOI/ONESHOOT]


**Title : Confession Song**

 **Cast**

 **\- Mark Lee**

 **\- Lee Donghyuck / Haechan**

 **Other Cast**

 **\- Johnny Seo as Johnny Lee**

 **\- Lee Jeno**

 **\- Nakamoto Yuta**

 **\- Moon Taeil**

 **Genre**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Drama**

 **Summary : Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu gugup, kalau menatap wajahnya aku gemetar, lalu saat melihat senyumnya aku merasa banyak kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutku, kemudian saat dia dekat bahkan tertawa karena orang lain aku merasa kesal, dan.. aku selalu merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia menyebut namaku.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS SONG FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **Note : Bold = flashback**

 **Inspired : GOT7 - Confession Song**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

 **Hundreds of confessions without success**

 **I feel so unconfident should I just go back**

 **I say I'll confess for sure but it's pointless with no actions in the end**

 **Can't keep my head up in front of you**

* * *

Mark menghela napasnya, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendekati seorang pria manis yang tengah duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan sepak bola dengan sebuah buku komik yang berada di tangannya. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dan dia akan berada tepat di samping pria itu tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali merasa tidak percaya diri sehingga dia berpikir haruskah dia kembali saja..?

 _Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang.._ Batin Mark.

Mark kali ini benar-benar berdiri disamping pria manis ini membuat pria yang tadinya terfokus kearah lapangan sepak bola itu kini telah memberikan seluruh perhatian padanya dengan tatapan yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Hai Mark sunbae.." Sapa pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Mark menelan salivanya sebelum berusaha menjawab sapaan pria itu, "Hai juga.. Haechan.."

Haechan menggeser tempat duduknya supaya Mark bisa duduk disana, "Duduk sunbae.." Mark pun akhirnya duduk disamping Haechan sebelum pria manis itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin sunbae bicarakan?"

"Uh.. Itu.." Mark memainkan jarinya gugup, bahkan pria Kanada itu tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya didepan Haechan yang bahkan merupakan hoobae nya.

"Haechan-ah.." Panggilan yang ditujukan untuk Haechan itu mengalihkan perhatian Haechan dan Mark sebentar, "Kau dipanggil Kim songsaenim." Lee Jeno -Ketua OSIS sekolah mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

Haechan menatap Mark dan Jeno bergantian sebelum menjawab, "Mark sunbae, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Haechan sekali lagi sebelum dia pergi bersama Jeno.

Mark menggeleng dengan senyum tipis, "Ti.. Tidak jadi.."

"Haechan ayo.." Ajak Jeno.

Haechan mengangguk dengan sedikit tidak rela, "Iya.. Mark sunbae aku duluan ya."

Mark mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan melihat Haechan yang berjalan menjauhinya bersama dengan Jeno, dia menghela napasnya melihat Haechan yang tertawa bersama dengan Jeno bahkan dia bercanda dengan Ketua OSIS itu.

* * *

 **I'm in love with you, why are these words so hard**

 **I keep hesitating to say over and over again**

 **Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter**

 **I keep writing and tearing it over and over again**

* * *

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi.. Ini sudah tahun kedua dia menyukai Haechan namun sampai sekarang dia masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada anak yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Hah.. Kenapa hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu saja aku tidak bisa.." Lirihnya.

Sebenarnya pada awalnya dia tidak kenal dengan Haechan, tapi suatu hari saat dia baru pulang latihan basket dia tidak sengaja mendengar alunan suara piano yang indah dari ruang musik, karena rasa penasarannya Mark pun memutuskan untuk mendekati ruang musik yang pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna itu.

 **Mark melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan matanya melihat seorang pria dengan tenangnya tengah memainkan sebuah piano besar di tengah ruang musik, beberapa saat setelahnya pun anak itu mulai bernyanyi mengikuti alunan nada dari piano tersebut. Mark tidak tersadar sudah berapa lama dia berada disana sampai dia sadar kalau kini Haechan sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah terkejutnya yang menurut Mark sangat imut.**

 **"Nuguseo..?"**

 **Mark membuka mulutnya lalu kembali menutupnya, dia bingung mau menjawab apa kalau begini..**

 **"Mark Lee, kelas 11-1." Jawabnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.**

 **Begitu mendengar jawaban Mark, Haechan membungkuk sopan pada Mark, "Ah maaf sunbae aku tidak tahu."**

 **"Gwenchana.." Mark melihat nametag di blazer pria itu, "Lee Donghyuck."**

 **"Haechan saja.."**

 **"Ne?"**

 **"Panggil Haechan saja.. Temanku dari sekolah menengah pertama selalu memanggilku seperti itu, katanya nama itu berarti bersinar seperti matahari." Jelas Haechan disertai kekehan imut dari bibirnya, "Sunbae anak basket kan?"**

 **Mark hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.**

 **"Aku dengar team basket mau ada perlombaan kan? Semoga sunbae dan teman-teman sunbae bisa menang ya, aku pernah melihat permainan kalian dan itu membuatku kagum.." Ujar Haechan.**

 **"Te.. rima kasih.."**

 **"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya sunbae.. Sunbae hati-hati di jalan."**

 **Mark benar-benar merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh ratusan kupu-kupu saat Haechan mengatakan padanya untuk hati-hati dijalan, ini bukan pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, tapi sensasi ratusan kupu-kupu di perut nya itu terasa asing namun juga menyenangkan. Bukan hanya perutnya sebenarnya, sejak Haechan menyanyikan lagu didalam ruang seni musik jantung Mark juga sudah benar-benar berdegup kencang membuat Mark was-was, takut Haechan mendengarnya.**

Kembali dari lamunannya dia menatap beberapa lembar kertas kosong yang berada didepannya, lalu pria Kanada itu memegang pulpen di tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menuliskan kata-kata yang akan ia ungkapkan untuk Haechan. Dia pikir kalau dia tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya lewat kata-kata secara langsung bukankah lewat surat bisa membantunya?

"Sedang apa kau?"

Mark menoleh melihat kakaknya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk di sofa belakangnya, "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Kakak laki-lakinya itu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya kearah Mark yang kini sudah ikut duduk di sampingnya, Mark yang merasa risih ditatap oleh kakaknya mendengus sebal.

"Johnny hyung.. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Mark.

Johnny mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Hyung pergi kencan dengannya?"

"Hm.." Johnny berusaha mengingat-ngingat, "Tidak semuanya, hanya satu yang benar-benar pernah berkencan denganku."

Mark menatap Johnny berbinar, "Lalu bagaimana cara hyung mengajaknya berkencan?"

"Yah.. Aku langsung saja bicara padanya kalau aku suka dengannya dan ingin berkencan dengannya."

 _"Oh my.. Really?!"_ Seru Mark tak percaya, bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu mengatakan secara langsung? Apa dia tidak gemetaran? Kalau Mark sih menatap wajah Haechan saja sudah gemetaran apalagi kalau mengatakannya secara langsung, bisa-bisa suaranya tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Tebak Johnny menggoda adiknya.

"Sepertinya..?" Jawab Mark ambigu.

Johnny menaruh ponselnya di meja depan sofa lalu memberikan semua perhatiannya pada adik satu-satunya yang kini mulai tumbuh dewasa, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan kalau bertemu dengannya.." Ucap Johnny.

" _Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu gugup, kalau menatap wajahnya aku gemetar, lalu saat melihat senyumnya aku merasa banyak kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutku, kemudian saat dia dekat atau tertawa karena orang lain aku merasa kesal, dan.. aku selalu merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia menyebut namaku_."

 _"MARK LEE! YOU'RE FALL IN LOVE!"_ Seru Johnny lalu dia tertawa bahagia setelahnya, dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, "Lalu apa dia wanita? Atau pria? Cantik? Manis? Sexy?"

"Pria.. Tapi entah kenapa dia memiliki wajah yang begitu manis."

"Lalu sudah sejauh mana pendekatanmu padanya? Apa dia menyukaimu juga?" Tanya Johnny berturut-turut karena rasa penasarannya.

Mark menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku hanya berbicara sesekali dengannya dan aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak."

Johnny menepuk keningnya frustasi, adiknya ini sudah dipastikan kalau dia memang payah sekali dalam urusan seperti ini, "Mark Lee, kalau kau seperti itu kapan Haechan akan tahu kau menyukainya?" Johnny mendengus, "Kau payah sekali sih.."

"Yah hyung.. Tega sekali mengatakan aku payah.."

"Tapi memang benar kan.." Sahut Johnny, "Oh aku tahu sekarang.. Daritadi kau sedang ingin menulis surat untuknya kan?" Tebak Johnny.

Mark hanya mengangguk singkat, masih merasa tidak terima Johnny mengatakannya payah. Dia itu bukannya payah, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa kalau sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Haechan dia bisa segugup itu.

"Hm.. menurutku menulis surat itu pilihan yang tepat Mark." Komentar kakaknya membuat Mark merasa sedikit senang.

 _"Really?"_

"Iya, surat cinta itu merupakan alternatif yang cukup baik jika kau memang tidak bisa mengutarakannya secara langsung." Johnny berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil ponselnya, "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu saja supaya kau bisa lebih tenang menulisnya."

Mark pun akhirnya kembali duduk dilantai dan mulai menuliskan kata demi kata di kertas putih itu, namun belum sampai setengah halaman dia sudah merobek kertas itu dan menggantinya dengan kertas yang baru. Begitu seterusnya sampai sisa kertasnya hanya sisa satu dan tangan Mark mulai bergetar. Kalau dia salah lagi dia bisa gagal dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sebenarnya dari tadi tidak terlihat coretan apapun di kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya, tulisannya pun rapi namun Mark merasa kalau surat yang ia tulis pasti selalu tidak pas saat ia baca ulang -walaupun itu hanya perasaannya saja. Kali ini Mark benar-benar memikirkan kata demi katanya secara lebih dalam lagi sehingga akhirnya dia berhasil menulis sebuah surat untuk Haechan. Dia melipat kertas itu pelan-pelan dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop warna biru muda. Dia akan menaruh surat itu di loker Haechan besok.

* * *

 **All day long I wait for your reply**

 **I keep writing and erasing to make sure there's no mistake in my words**

 **I accidently say things that I don't mean**

 **The dramatic lines that I practiced in front of the mirror**

 **Are all forgotten when I stand in front of you, flustering me**

 **My hands hesitate in front of yours**

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak ia menaruh surat itu di loker Haechan namun Haechan tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia berpapasan dengan Mark atau ketika anak itu berada di lapangan basket untuk menunggu Jeno.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jeno, sesungguhnya Mark itu sedikit tidak suka dengan kedekatan anak itu dengan Haechan. Habisnya setiap Haechan ke lapangan basket yang dia semangati selalu saja Lee Jeno. Mark kan jadi iri. Kapan namanya bisa disemangati oleh Lee Haechan?

Oh iya.. sejak seminggu yang lalu juga Mark selalu rutin menaruh sebuah surat diloker Haechan dan tetap saja saat membuat surat itu dia harus merobek berlembar-lembar kertas terlebih dahulu. Mark hanya takut kalau siapa tahu dia salah menulis dan membuat Haechan salah paham dengannya. Dia tidak mau hanya karena dia menulis sesuatu yang salah Haechan akan salah paham dengannya.

Kalau selama satu minggu ini dia sudah menaruh surat itu di loker Haechan, hari ini dia berencana untuk memberikannya sendiri pada Haechan. Mark pikir, mungkin selama ini Haechan tidak merespon apa-apa karena anak itu tidak yakin kalau Mark yang mengirimi nya surat adalah Mark Lee anak kelas dua belas yang merupakan ace di team basket sekolah mereka. Jadi dia memutuskan hari ini dia harus memberikannya langsung pada Haechan.

Dan untuk melaksanakan wacana nya itu, pria Kanada itu pun menunggu Haechan didepan ruang seni musik selesai dia berlatih basket. Dia yakin kalau Haechan belum pulang karena suara dentingan piano yang merdu itu masih terdengar dari dalam ruang musik. Sejak Mark menyukai Haechan, sesungguhnya Mark itu sudah sering diam-diam menunggu didepan ruang musik sambil mendengarkan permainan piano Haechan atau kadang jika sedang beruntung dia juga bisa mendengar nyanyian Haechan. Mark juga selalu mengikuti Haechan diam-diam saat anak itu pulang telat dari sekolah, dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Haechan benar-benar selamat sampai di rumahnya.

"Sunbae.."

Mark menoleh dan menemukan Haechan yang sudah membawa tas ranselnya yang berarti Haechan sudah selesai latihan, "Haechan."

"Sunbae, ada apa?"

"Hm.." Mark membasahi bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang bahkan semakin memuncak saat Haechan benar-benar menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya.

 _Oh my.. What should I say to him? I already forget all of words that I had practice in front the mirror last night.._ Seru Mark dalam hati.

Haechan menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat Mark hanya terdiam didepannya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, aku mau pulang dulu.. selamat malam sunbae."

"T.. Tunggu Haechan.." Mark menahan pergelangan tangan Haechan yang hendak pergi, Mark semakin gugup karena ini adalah skinship pertamanya dengan Haechan, "Ini.. aku memberikan surat ini untukmu, jadi tolong dibaca ya..?"

Haechan menerima surat yang Mark berikan padanya lalu ia mengukir senyumnya untuk Mark, "Iya.."

"Terima kasih.." Mark melepas pergelangan tangan Haechan, "Kalau begitu pulanglah hati-hati ya.." Mark bersorak dalam hati karena akhirnya dia bisa berbicara lancar didepan Haechan walaupun tetap saja rasa gugupnya belum hilang.

"Sunbae.." Panggil Haechan.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah baca kok semua surat sunbae, aku juga suka dengan tulisan sunbae." Ucap pria manis itu disertai senyuman andalannya, "Aku juga akan membaca yang ini.. Mark sunbae juga hati-hati dijalan."

Mark merasa perutnya kembali dipenuhi oleh ratusan kupu-kupu dan hal itu membuat Mark senang bukan main. Haechan membaca suratnya? Dan dia menyukai tulisannya? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Atau.. jangan-jangan ini adalah mimpi?! Oh Tuhan.. kalau ini benar-benar mimpi Mark sungguh enggan untuk bangun dari mimpinya ini.

* * *

 **My heartbeat sound getting louder, you might hear it yeah**

 **You may not feel the same way as I do**

 **I may never see you again, that's what I'm afraid of**

 **Don't have the courage to tell you**

 **With this song let me open my heart to you**

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan Mark tetap rutin memberikan surat-surat itu untuk Haechan namun tetap saja hubungan kedua nya tidak ada kemajuan membuat Mark rasanya ingin menyerah saja. Mark sudah hampir kehabisan akal bagaimana lagi dia harus menyatakan perasaannya untuk Haechan.

Sampai salah satu sunbae nya di team basket dulu, Yuta hyung yang memberikannya saran saat mereka sedang main basket bersama dan menurut Mark ide nya Yuta ini amat sangat luar biasa cerdas.

 **"Jadi kau sudah memberikannya surat tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan membalas perasaanmu?"**

 **Mark mengangguk, "Yah.. dia hanya bilang dia selalu baca dan dia suka."**

 **"Kenapa tidak coba untuk membuatkan lagu saja untuknya? Maksudku kan kau itu juga jago bikin lirik rapp.. kau bikin saja lirik rapp nya dan minta tolong Taeil hyung untuk membantumu membuat musiknya.. kudengar lagu cinta akhir-akhir ini banyak digunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan." Jelas Yuta.**

 **"Tapi bisa saja kan dia juga hanya bilang hal yang sama seperti saat aku memberikannya surat?"**

 **"Kalau begitu ganti caranya.." Yuta terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ajak saja Haechan pergi ke suatu tempat berdua denganmu.. lalu kau berikan lagu itu padanya, suruh dia dengarkan didepan mu dan saat ia selesai mendengarkan kau langsung saja bilang bahwa kau ingin melakukan hal yang ada di lagu itu bersama dengannya, bagaimana?"**

 **Mark berpikir sejenak, ide Yuta bukan ide yang buruk sih jadi ini patut dicoba. Siapa tahu kan berhasil..**

Jadi Mark berada disini sekarang, di studio musik milik Taeil -salah satu seniornya yang kini telah lulus dan tengah kuliah di Hanyang University.

"Bagaimana? Sudah jadi liriknya?" Tanya Taeil yang baru masuk sambil membawa dua kaleng cola.

Mark mengangguk, "Sudah hyung, tapi kalau Haechan tidak suka bagaimana ya?"

Taeil terkekeh, "Dia itu sebenarnya suka denganmu Mark, jadi aku yakin apapun yang kau buat untuknya dia pasti akan suka."

Mark merasa pipinya sedikit memanas mendengar ucapan Taeil, walaupun hyung nya ini bilang Haechan akan suka apapun yang ia buat tetap saja kan Mark takut kalau nanti di kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi nya. Kenyataan terburuknya adalah jika Haechan ternyata tidak menyukainya. Mark takut kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ini adalah tahun terakhir dia sebagai murid SMA dan satu sekolah dengan Haechan, ia hanya takut kalau ia masih belum bisa memiliki Haechan sekarang, nantinya dia tidak akan bisa melihat pria manis itu lagi. Dia takut kalau saat dia sedang kuliah Haechan sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan jika saat itu terjadi maka Mark pun sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi dan harus dengan berat hati menguburkan perasaanya pada pria itu dalam-dalam.

"Mark, musiknya sudah siap kau bisa mulai rekaman sekarang." Taeil menyadarkan lamunan Mark.

"Iya hyung."

Mark berjalan masuk ke studio rekaman dan mulai menyanyikan lagunya untuk Haechan. Dia harap dengan lagu ini dia benar-benar bisa memiliki Haechan.

* * *

 **My heart beats like a DRUM**

 **My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight**

 **My calendar just waits for the day marked red**

 **My confession just waits for my courage**

 **Though I am still a timid fool**

 **I hope this song I wrote for countless nights**

 **Deliver my sincerity**

 **Take one side of the earphone in your hand**

* * *

Mark lagi-lagi menunggui Haechan, namun bukan di depan ruang musik, melainkan didepan ruang kelasnya. Menurut informasi yang Mark dapatkan dari teman satu kelasnya Haechan. Hari ini Haechan ada pelajaran tambahan untuk mengikuti olimpiade Matematika bulan depan.

"Haechan.." Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Mark yang terlebih dahulu menyapa anak itu saat melihatnya keluar dari kelas.

"Sunbae menungguku lagi ya?" Tebak Haechan membuat Mark hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"Mau memberiku surat lagi?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Haechan menghela napasnya, "Yah.. kukira sunbae mau memberikan aku surat lagi karena sudah dua hari sunbae tidak memberikanku surat lagi."

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

Haechan melihat jam tangannya, "Aku tadinya mau langsung pulang."

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah setelahnya." Mark bertanya dengan pelan takut Haechan akan menolaknya.

Namun tanpa dia duga Haechan malah mengangguk bersemangat, "Ayo.. sudah lama juga aku tidak jalan-jalan.."

Akhirnya Mark dan Haechan pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan didaerah pasar malam yang menjual berbagai macam makanan serta minuman.

Mark yang melihat Haechan sedari tadi menatapi makanan-makanan itu akhirnya bertanya, "Kau lapar?"

"Huh? Ani.." Kilahnya.

"Belilah.. aku tahu kau lapar."

"Aku tidak bawa uang."

Mark mendengus, "Aku yang bayar, makan sana.."

Mendengar ucapan Mark, Haechan pun segera membeli beberapa kue yang berada disana dan memakannya dengan lahap, dia sempat menawari Mark namun pria itu menolaknya dengan alasan dia sudah kenyang jadi Haechan tidak memaksa.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Haechan yang masih sibuk dengan makanan di tangannya.

"Taman..?"

Haechan mengernyit, "Mau apa ke taman malam-malam?"

"Aku ingin saja." Jawab Mark asal.

"Baiklah.. ayo.."

Mark dan Haechan berjalan berdampingan tanpa berbicara apapun, kedua punggung tangan mereka pun kadang bersentuhan walaupun masing-masing Haechan maupun Mark tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengubah hal tersebut menjadi sebuah genggaman yang hangat, mereka berdua hanya menikmati sensasi menarik yang mereka rasakan saat kedua punggung tangan itu bersinggungan.

Mark yang merasa kalau keadaan mulai canggung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Haechan, "Kau dengan Jeno teman dekat?" Dan entah kenapa topik yang muncul dari mulut Mark adalah tentang Jeno.

"Begitulah, kami sudah kenal sejak kecil.." Jawab Haechan.

"Kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Mark kali ini sukses membuat Haechan tertawa kencang, "Pacaran?" Ulangnya saat tawanya selesai, Mark membenarkan ucapannya.

Haechan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, Jeno kan sudah punya pacar."

Entah mengapa jawaban Haechan itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Mark terangkat menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar, "Siapa?" Tanya nya berbasa basi.

"Na Jaemin."

"Ah.." Mark tahu anak bernama Na Jaemin itu, kalau tidak salah anak itu pernah mengikuti kompetisi menari mewakili sekolahnya.

"Kalau sunbae dekat dengan Koeun sunbae ya?"

Mark sedikit tidak percaya Haechan akan menanyakan hal ini padanya, memang sih di sekolah dia sering mendengar kalau dia dirumorkan pacaran dengan anak cheerleader bernama Koeun itu, tapi dia sendiri hanya menganggap Koeun itu teman biasa karena selamanya dia hanya cinta Haechan.

"Tidak juga.. hanya karena dia ketua tim cheers dan aku ace di tim basket makanya banyak yang bilang dekat.."

"Jinjja?" Pekik Haechan.

"Iya."

"Syukurlah.." Lirihnya pelan.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?" Tanya nya karena tidak mendengar ucapan Haechan dengan jelas.

Haechan buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak sunbae.."

Begitu sampai ditaman, Haechan mengajak Mark untuk duduk di ayunan kosong yang berada di tengah taman. Mark menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel berserta earphone nya, dia mencari lagu yang sudah ia buat untuk Haechan dan memberikannya pada Haechan yang tengah bermain di ayunan.

"Apa ini?"

Mark tetap mengulurkan ponselnya kearah Haechan, "Dengarkan saja."

Haechan pun menurut, dia memakai earphone itu di kedua telinga nya dan menekan tombol play di layar sehingga lagu itu terdengar ditelinganya. Mark menunggu dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang serta perasaannya semakin gugup karena kini Haechan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

Sampai akhirnya Haechan berdiri dan memasangkan sebelah earphone nya ke telinga Mark. Haechan memutar kembali lagunya namun tidak dari awal karena sepertinya anak itu sedang mencari suatu bagian di lagu itu.

 _My heart beats like a DRUM_

 _My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight_

 _My calendar just waits for the day marked red_

 _My confession just waits for my courage_

 _Though I am still a timid fool_

 _I hope this song I wrote for countless nights_

 _Deliver my sincerity_

"Itu kan yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Haechan sambil melepas earphone yang berada di telinganya juga telinga Mark, "Kalau begitu akupun sama.. itu hal yang sudah sejak lama ingin aku sampaikan padamu sunbae."

"Maksudnya.. kau juga..?"

"Iya, aku juga suka Mark sunbae, bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Mark sunbae bermain di lapangan basket waktu aku sedang masa orientasi siswa." Jelas Haechan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Shall we?**

* * *

Mark mendekatkan dirinya dengan Haechan sebelum membawa anak itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

 _Akhirnya..._

Akhirnya dia bisa tahu perasaan Haechan padanya dan itu membuatnya sungguh senang. Mark melonggarkan pelukannya, "Jadi kalau aku mengajakmu untuk berkencan apa kau mau?"

Haechan tertawa kecil, "Haruskah..?" Haechan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Mark membuat pria Kanada itu terkekeh melihat tingkah imutnya.

"Mau tidak mau harus mau.. katanya kau suka padaku."

Haechan kembali tertawa, "Iya.. aku mau sunbae.."

* * *

 **I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)**

 **I love you, baby I, I love you**

* * *

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium dahi Haechan selama beberapa detik sebelum ia melepaskannya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Haechan.

"Saranghae.."

Hati Haechan terasa menghangat mendengar kata itu mengalun indah di telinganya, "Nado sunbae."

Mark bisa menghela napas lega setelah ini, usaha nya selama ini untuk mendapatkan Haechan tidaklah sia-sia. Mark benar-benar bersyukur sampai detik terakhir dia masih percaya dengan perasaannya, karena Mark yakin perasaannya tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya dan akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah pada waktunya. Ia rasa inilah waktu indahnya itu, saat Lee Haechan sudah membalas perasaannya dan menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Hai semuaaa...

Ga nyangka kmrn cukup byk yg review buat We Broke Up, makasih ya buat yg udh baca We Broke Up + review

Skrng aku bawa lgi satu ff Markhyuck dan semoga kalian suka yaa..

Thank u and keep love Mark Haechan~


End file.
